1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a killie saver which includes the combination of an insulated conventional marine cooler, a bait container positioned within the cooler and a spacer positioned within the cooler and supporting the bait container in elevated position above the bottom of the cooler. The spacer includes depending support legs which define an unoccupied area on the bottom of the cooler to receive a plastic bottle or bottles filled with ice. The bait container includes a screened bottom and end walls and serves to contain live bait, such as salt, brackish or fresh water minnows generally known as killifish or killies. The ice maintains the killies in live condition throughout a fishing trip.
2. Description of Related Art
Live bait containers are typically rectangular in configuration and include a screened bottom and end walls and a top wall and side walls constructed of wood. The top wall also usually includes an access opening provided with a hinged closure. Live bait containers have sufficient buoyancy to float in a body of water and may be tethered to a piling or dock for the purpose of containing and maintaining the bait alive for use when fishing.
Previously, when embarking on a fishing trip, the live bait container would be removed from the water, placed in the fishing boat and transported to a fishing site with the live bait container and the live bait therein out of the water. Upon arrival at a first fishing site the bait container is placed back in the water and tethered to the boat so that the live bait would be readily available from the bait container while fishing at that site. When moving to another fishing site, the bait container must be removed from the water, placed in the boat until the next fishing site is reached, at which time the bait container is then returned to the water.
When the bait container is removed from the water and placed in the fishing boat during transport to each fishing site, the interior of the boat is soiled by the water and waste from the live bait dripping from the bait container into the boat. Hence, a mess is made each time the bait container is removed from the water and placed within the boat for transport to the next fishing site. It is not unusual for a fisherman to forget that the bait container is in the water and tethered to the boat when moving the boat to another site which can result in loss or damage to the bait container, damage to the boat and increased fatalities of the killies due to deprivation of oxygen as they are moved rapidly through water.
Accordingly, a need exists for a structure which enables live killies to be maintained in live condition and readily accessible while reducing the messiness usually occurring on the boat deck when using live bait from a conventional bait container.
The following U.S. patents disclose various fishing bait containers for operative association with water containing pails and live wells, coolers and boat interiors. These patents also disclose buoyant live bait and fish containers, containers for fish and other items such as food and bait to which access may be quickly obtained and insulated containers for fish and water.
Swanbeck U.S. Pat. No. 2,595,726 discloses a foraminated minnow container having a top wall provided with a central access opening with which a foraminated hinged closure is operatively associated. The upper periphery of the container includes a float for floating the container in a body of water and for also supporting the container from the open upper end of an associated pail, if desired.
Carlson et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,934 discloses an upwardly opening fish and bait container constructed of flexible mesh and specifically adapted to be removably supported within a live well having water disposed therein.
Sheppard U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,778 discloses a flexible fabric screen live bait and fish container including a pair of relatively hinged rigid top wall sections which may be pivoted relative to each other in order to form a "briefcase" structure when not in use.
Nelson et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,526 discloses a combined live well for fish, bait well and ice chest specifically structured for supportive reception between the gunnels of a small fishing boat.
Elliot U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,170 discloses a combined tackle box, bait holder, cooler and seat structure presumably for use in a small fishing boat.
Smith et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,511 discloses a first insulated container for containing water and bait and a second container for water and ice as well as pump structure for selectively pumping water from the first container, through the second container and back into the first container, whereby the water within the first container may be cooled.
Moorhead et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,212,902 discloses a container for fish and other items which enables ready access to the interior of the container with minimal heat transfer from the exterior of the container to the interior of the container.
Testa U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,544 discloses a multi-compartment insulated chest for the storage of bait and food. The chest includes an upwardly opening lower section closed at its top by a removable upper section. A portion of the lower section can be used for storing water and live bait, and the upper section includes compartments for tackle and food. The upper section also includes an opening therethrough to provide access to live bait in the lower section without having to remove the upper section from the lower section.
The above prior U.S. patents do not disclose a killies saver which includes the combination of an insulated cooler, a live bait container inserted into the cooler, a spacer inserted into the cooler under the live bait container to space the bait container above the bottom of the cooler and a bottle or bottles of ice positioned under the spacer to maintain killies in live condition and in position for ready access when fishing.